What You Deserve
by YelyahFran
Summary: got bored and made this. NOT ROMANCE. some starlie and completely oozing with revenge. LEMONADE MOUTH! STELLA YAMADA FOREVER!


**Hey, I'm so bored and I have no ideas for my other fanfics so I just thought I'd write this little one-shot before I go back to writing stuff. Hopefully, this will make me feel a lot more creative. I DON'T OWN LEMONADE MOUTH but I own What You Deserve, my new song. Anyway this is about Stella and Ray. NOT ROMANCE.**

I was walking to class with Charlie. We began dating 2 days ago and the press was already on it.

Ray appreared in front of us.

"What do you want son of a Beech?" I asked him.

"Nothing but to make sure you get what you deserve." He said with a smirk.

"Oh so where's the medal?" I said looking around.

"Just go away Ray." Charlie told him.

"Don't worry Charlie. I'll handle this." I said.

"Oh so little pwincess Stewa doesn't have a bodygward." Ray said in a baby voice.

"First ofall, THAT WAS HORRIBLE. Second, leave me alone before I kill you." I threatened him.

"Well maybe you should just be a cheerleader because you're so stupid and quit the music career because you can't sing OR play guitar." He said with a smirk.

Tears formed in my eyes. That hit a nerve.

"I HATE YOU." I shouted at him and ran to the girls' bathroom.

I locked myself in a stall as fast as I could.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

Stella, get out of the bathroom so I can talk to you. Don't make me get Olivia and Mo.

-Charlie 3

I shook my head and let the tears flow. I knew it wasn't true but hearing it from someone broke my heart.

About an hour later, someone knocked on the door of my cubicle.

"Stella?" I heard Olivia's voice.

"Go away." I said hoarsely.

"Come on Stella, you already missed a class." Mo said.

"Figures, I feel like this and all you care about is class." I said and wiped some smudged mascara away.

"I didn't say that. Come out here and talk to us." Olivia said.

I wiped some more of the mascara and went out. I saw myself in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot, my face was tearstained and I was puffy.

"It's okay." Mo rubbed my back and smiled.

"You have make-up? I'm gonna need something to cover this up." I said and sniffed.

Mo handed me her make-up pouch and I put some mascara, blush and dark red lipstick.

"Better?" I said and faced them.

"The only thing wrong are the reddish eyes." Olivia said.

"I can't cover that up. Let's just go to class already." I said.

After class was over, Charlie drove me home.

"You okay?" He put his hand on my arm at a red light.

"Fine." I said with a small smile.

"Stella, Ray was wrong about all that. You're beautiful, wonderful, everything I could ever want and the best thing to come into my life."

My smile became bigger. "Would it be okay if I could hear more?"

He rolled his eyes and the light became green.

Once I was home, I felt better. Charlie had complimented me enough and I had a brilliant plan to take Ray down.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled at him. He gave me a kiss goodbye.

I went to my room and wrote a song. I called Olivia.

"Hey Olivia, I need some help." I told her.

REVENGE TIME.

The next day, we called for an open practice (Anyone can attend and watch Lemonade Mouth practice).

Before practice, I gave everyone the papers with the lyrics to the song.

"And you want us to perform this during an open practice today?" Mo said.

"I just said that." I lightly hit her on the side of the head and Scott laughed.

"You think we can pull that off?" Wen said.

"Oh I know so." I said with a smirk.

**After class…**

"Hi everyone!" I greeted them and some people cheered.

"This goes out to a completely judgemental and the biggest son of a Beech who makes people feel horrible just because he has a screwed life." I said.

_You told me things that I didn't wanna hear  
>Screwed me up, this was my innermost fear<br>I feel like I wanna fall onto my knees  
>But I have the nerve to do as I please<br>You're in my turf  
>You'll get what you deserve<em>

_Chorus:  
>Can't you see that you're the one who made the mistake<br>No more 2__nd__ take  
>Burn away for all I care<br>I might kill you so stay aware_

_Don't mess with me because that's the last thing you'll ever do  
>Are you clueless or do you know what I'm up to?<br>You'll never know where the trap is set  
>For a million dollars I can make that bet<br>Go ahead and be the chicken that you are  
>Go away now 'cause I'm the star<em>

_Chorus:  
>Can't you see that you're the one who made the mistake<br>No more 2__nd__ take  
>Burn away for all I care<br>I might kill you so stay aware_

_Live life to your fullest while you still have it  
>You'll never know when God's gonna take it<br>But I'll be there to watch it like a movie premiere  
>The quality'll be crystal clear<em>

_Chorus:  
>Can't you see that you're the one who made the mistake<br>No more 2__nd__ take  
>Burn away for all I care<br>I might kill you so stay aware_

Everyone cheered and I saw Ray at the back of the music hall scowling. I smirked.

THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH STELLA.

**DONE! This might satisfy you guys for now. Will now write a TrippxIzzy fanfic. Looking for stuff to do. Hope you guys liked the song and review please because they make my day. **


End file.
